A Fifty Deflection
by sandrajane
Summary: Anna is cross. Fifty, is being his usual controlling self. A short chapter or two, on Anna's attempts to manage Christian Grey. All rights belong to E.L.James.
1. Chapter 1

"Christian!"

Anna bellows, frustrated like hell.

I can't believe it. That damn man has done it again! Down girl. He's thinking of you. Yeah, sure he is!

Anna continues to mumble as Christian saunters into the room his hair tousled, a suave sexy expression to his features.

"Yes?" He knows he's in trouble and being himself, he takes the obvious course of action.

"Anna, I'm busy…unless…" Christian's eyes wander to her desk, a slow wicked smile spreads over his features.

" Oh no!"

Don't be a spoilsport, my inner Goddess coo's and winks back at him, licking her lips in anticipation. Behave!

"No. I'm mad at you."

"The best sex is when you're mad." He narrows his eyes, then irritation predominates " That top is a little revealing, don't you think? I thought you were meeting that new author."

"I am."

"Not dressed like that you're not. "

Anna stares back defiantly.

"My palm is itching, Anna."

"Christian, I'm an adult. You can't dictate what I wear ."

"Can't I?" He steps forward a menacing edge to his movements. "Your tits are for my eyes only, Anna."

"You should have thought about that earlier. I mean, you purchased this dress."

"Anna…"

Christian extends his hand to mould round her right breast. Anna groans at his soft tentative touch. He smiles a knowing smile, tingles shoot down his cock as he relishes the hardening sensation.

He stares avidly at Anna's mouth, he's making it pretty evident where he would like to see those lips. Wrapped firmly around his cock. she teases him, biting her bottom lip. His cock pulsates with need.

"On your knees, Anna. Now."A low husky command. But, still, a command.

Anna giggles and shakes her head.

"Your misdemeanours are adding up. My palm is past itching, it's damn well throbbing. Tell me the truth, Anna. You're wet through and desperate for my cock inside of you."

Anna tries hard to fight the sexual attraction between them. And fails, spectacularly.

Phew! I thought you were going to refuse for one moment. Tramp! Anna internally accuses her inner Goddess.

"I'll give you a choice, Anna. Put your lips around my cock and then I'll splay you across your desk and fuck you." As he speaks, he twists her right nipple between his fingertips, adding just the right amount of pain for pleasure.

She gasps. "Christian…" a bare whisper.

"Or, over my knee, baby. Six for each offence. I count four offences up to press. Then, when you're pink and glowing; I'll fuck you. Hard."

"Four?" A hazy whisper.

"Yes, four." He leans in to capture her lips, a soft sensual light touch." You interrupted me. You said , No. Your top is inappropriate. And last but not least," a soft kiss along her jaw line, a whisper in her ear. You gave me back chat." A sexy smile, a thigh pushed between her legs to rub in slow hedonic swirls. Anna?"

"But.." She whispers, " I'm mad at you."

"Later, Anna. Choose."

Anna succumbs, rises onto her toes to whisper in his ear.

Christian beams. A slow teasing smile. he knows won. A brush of lips across her ear. A whispered murmur"That sounds perfect."

Hi folks, I had a spare 15 minutes while waiting for a train. I hope you enjoyed it. Trains here in a few moments. Ta Ta. SJ.


	2. Chapter 2 A Bermuda Fantasy

HI, yesterday, I was writing this small addition to a larger chapter for my own story, when it occurred to me, that if I deleted certain paragraphs and altered the names it might fit another day in the life of Anna and Christian. As a one off, if any of my former 'Third Person' readers would like to see this part of a chapter from book 2. The full-unedited version containing Tommy and Jasmine, PM me and I will forward it to you. To be fair I haven't decide whether to include this in the chapter yet, so it may become a deleted scene.

As usual all rights belong to E.L. James . And me, if it is Tommy and Jazz's version.

Ps. I think I have altered all the names correctly, however, if Tom or Jazz appear, I apologise.

A Bermuda Fantasy.

Christian has important business in Bermuda; our destination Hamilton, this is the capital city, the territories financial centre, a major port and tourist destination.

The flight over is a vision of luxury.

I can't blame him for making use of this extravagance. Within ten minutes of arrival at the airport, we're in the air. There is no queuing or tedious waiting about on uncomfortable seats. No, a car arrives and we're chauffeured to the airport, correction to the plane's steps!

Where the crew and a chef stand to greet us and then we're off.

I suppose these jets are the ultimate in issuing a statement to the world. Power, wealth and luxury.

For all Christian's desire to maintain a private life, essentially, he is just another boy at heart enjoying the wealth and privileges there in. Albeit, making a huge statement as to his standing in the business world. Christian would refute this, claiming it is an office in the sky. It allows him to visit several locations in a day, re-schedule work, if necessary. Etc.

Still, I maintain he is a boy with his toys!

It's a great way to travel, everyone is so relaxed.

Presently, I'm sprawled across the long comfortable seat my legs resting on Christian's lap.

Christian is studying account sheets related to his forthcoming meeting. Number crunching, he calls it. It all looks double-dutch to me.

I softly stroke my hand along his arm, he smiles, otherwise, resolutely ignores me. Deciding to escalate his torment, I graze my left leg over his groin. He hardens and immediately glances my way, his eyes dark and glittering beneath those beautiful long lashes.

"Behave."

I pout and pull a silly face.

"What have we discussed about you distracting me while I work?"

Visions of being spanked if I carried on sending sexy emails to him, therefore distracting him and taking his attention off important deals. And he carries it through.

"Poor boy!"

"You won't be saying that later tonight." He laughs. " Anna, we're nearly there. We haven't time to go to bed. So, baby, stop it."

I concede with a final taunt, rubbing both feet across his groin in retaliation.

He groans loudly,and run his fingers through his hair; instantly the stewardess appears, concerned Christian isn't well.

I excuse myself to change, splitting my sides with silent laughter, leaving him to explain his actions.

"What a beautiful place," I wonder, looking out at an expanse of pink sand complemented by a turquoise sea that stretches to the base of steep limestone cliffs rimmed with green vegetation.

"It's a vacation escapism," Christian replies looking through the tiny windows with me.

"You've been before?"

"Hell, yes. Bermuda is an off shore haven used by many foreign countries. The local economy survives on this as much as tourism."

We both sit back and prepare for landing. I have however changed into a business suit, a very smart skirt and jacket, with my props, a laptop case and for my own amusement; I have some glasses to give the sexy PA appearance.

All a façade to confuse any possible paparazzi photographers.

Not that Christian has announced his visit though the persons he is meeting may have.

Christian seems quite taken with my bespoke business attire!

He takes a long appreciative glance and smiles his secret smile.

He plays his part firing orders and acting the boss; an air of complete indifference to his mannerisms. He even walks ahead to give the impression I'm only the secretary. His usual polite manner contained.

A smiling customs official waits on the outside near to an idling limousine welcoming us to Bermuda. With no more than a perfunctory glance at our documents, we are in the limo and on our way.

Christian reaches forward and presses the button to raise the privacy glass. He meets my eyes and stares down at his groin.

"Now?"

He nods his head slowly

"But…" I splutter feeling my face redden with embarrassment. Taylor is in the front…he'll know what we are about. For all my earlier teasing, exhibitionist, I am not.

I shake my head.

"Anna..."

Christian snatches hold of my hand and forcefully thrusts it down his pants.

I close my eyes; he feels so hard, the skin, soft and silky. I tremor, his arousal sends spikes of bliss, a blast of sexual need throughout which finally settles in between my legs.

Moving quickly before I succumb, shamelessly, I reach across and hit the button lowering the glass screen.

It seems as if Christian's audacious behaviour knows no bounds.

He makes no comment on my actions, nor does he allow me to remove my hand. He's cognizant that the Taylor will not turn about unless spoken to.

"There is a lot I need to work through once we're at the hotel, see if things measure up to my expectations."

"Indeed." I feign disinterest, although, I'm fully aware he is using a double entendre. Oh god! I hope I can meet his 'expectations?'

Christian presses my hand down onto him throughout the short journey and resolutely refuses to release my hand until we draw near the hotel.

It appears Christian's expectations may have to wait. The moment we arrive at the Hotel, he is distracted by business and asks me to go on up ahead without him.

I've showered, changed, looked briefly around this magnificent hotel with it's own private suites and a private pool for each one. We even have our own small cove and stretch of pink sand.

"Anna?"

I wander into the main room. He stands by the sofa and smiles a devilish smile full of suggestive and indecent thoughts. "Perfect…" His eyes lingering on my bikini clad body. He curls a finger and beckons me to him.

Unable to withstand the draw between us I slowly make my way across the room until I stand before him. His breathing has increased his lips slightly parted, his eyes dark and dangerous as they glance across my breasts.

Christian leans forward and his lips meet mine in a gentle, soft loving kiss. I relax as his arms envelope me, both his arms reaching around to unfasten the bikini top. He signs with pleasure as it fall to the floor, he takes a step back and casually pulls the side thread on the panties, and eases them down.

"Beautiful," he murmurs and raises a hand as if to playfully tweak my nipple, he twists it, hard.

He looks down at my shocked expression "You didn't think you'd got away with it, did you?"

I shake my head.

"Good girl." He stands back and begins to remove his jacket, shirt, tie and finally his socks and shoes, leaving his pants on. He watches me throughout with a casual, slightly amused expression. "Go and change. Put on what you were wearing earlier."

I beam knowing his game and hastily run into the bedroom to redress. He's stood in the same place patiently waiting. As I stand before him, he bends to pick up the bikini top off the floor.

"Best not leave clothes on the floor."

"That's not like yo…" I gasp in astonishment; Christian has roughly grabbed my arms and secured them at the wrists with my bikini top.

"On your knees."

Right away, I obey, sinking onto the floor. He points to his zipper.

"You can use your hands for the button, but I want your teeth to undo the zip."

Nodding, I lift my bound hands to undo his button, the easy part. His cock bulges against the material.

To grab the zipper I have to press my face into his groin, the movement of my mouth and chin whilst trying to catch the tab has him moaning. I cheat and clasp the material tight meanwhile pulling the zipper down with my teeth.

Christian releases his throbbing cock from the confines of his boxer's and yanks hold of my hair to drag my head back ever so slightly, and thrusts into my mouth.

"No mercy, Anastasia. You don't deserve it."

He pounds in and out in a foray of aggressive pushes, my eyes water, my mouth burns; it feels as if he is in my throat. He pinches my mouth together with his thumb and index finger to tighten the sensation, one more hard push and he withdraws, panting for breath. We're both panting, gasping.

"You alright?"

"Yes."

"Good. Strip. slowly. I want to watch ." I comply, taking my time. Christian, stands back to appreciate every move. His eyes seducing, full of carnal lust. I wait before him,at his mercy, naked as the day I was born.

Lay on the floor arms above your head." He pushes me down, following and roughly spreads my legs using his knees.

Christian lay atop of me kissing my neck and shoulders moving slowly down. He reaches my ass and probes with his mouth and fingers.

"You have such a fuckable ass, Anastasia. And no. I won't fuck it. So relax."

He sits back "I will do this however."

His hand makes contact with my skin a whack across my soft buttocks. I squeal; he smacks me again.

"Every time you cry out, I'll give an additional strike."

I bite my lips, and try to absorb the stinging blows.

"There," he utters finishing with the hardest blow yet.

The damndest thing is I find this so bloody sexy. I'm wet through and could scream at him to fuck me. Finally… finally, he nudges in, a slow heavenly feeling of fullness. He teases with slow glides and delicious tantalizing rocking of his hips.

I mew and complain, desperate to find my release; and lift my butt to meet his inward thrusts. He makes some smutty and indecent proposals, before grabbing my hair so tight it hurts and clasping his other hand on my shoulder. His pace increases he uses my shoulder to add extra propulsion smashing in and out at a violent pace.

If I cry out in pain he starts to slow so I shout in annoyance " More!"

He responds, his pace is frantic, suddenly, he stills and bites down on my shoulder, before pounding in two more times and we explode in a haze, the crowning glory to sex at its most unsophisticated and uncontrolled.

The zenith, for both of us.

We're both spent, taking air in and letting it out, our hearts thudding, our bodies wet with perspiration.

I know I will have bruises on my shoulders, ass, and thighs.

"Anastasia?" his words soft and constrained. "You're marked." He scowls as his fingers tenderly trace the outline of where he bit me.

"Untie me."

Swiftly, Christian releases my arms to pull me to rest on top of him. His eyes search mine.

I graze a tender kiss across his lips.

He frowns, "I would never knowingly hurt you. If I become too much, you have to safeword."

"You haven't hurt me. I'm a little sore, but it's a nice sore. Occasionally, I like it when you lose control. Anyway my sexy man, I want to try out the private beach and swim for a while." I tease biting my lips." Haven't you work to do?"

"No. I fancy pink sands and a swim myself." His assured manner resumed. "Come."

.


End file.
